


Helpless

by DearestElizaSchuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, BUT I hope you enjoy it regardless, Enjoy crying at whatever time 'tis for you, F/F, Gay, I'm Sorry, IM SORRY TO CREATE THIS SADNESS, M/M, Youre probably gonna cry, again this wasn't thought out, and you just gotta read it, anyway enjoy this gay shit, but - Freeform, but on with the show, huzzah, idk - Freeform, im gonna stop my tag spam now, its sad, okay, or maybe you wont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestElizaSchuyler/pseuds/DearestElizaSchuyler
Summary: Maria is helpless. Angelica is helpless. Peggy is helpless. Eliza is helpless. Their father is not. Their father is cruel.





	1. Helpless

Angelica screamed as Philip lay blow after blow onto Eliza's body. Peggy clutched onto her elder sister, crying hard as she watched her sister suffer at the hands of their father. Angelica gently removed Peggy's grasp and lay herself over Eliza, trying to protect her younger sister from the harsh blows. She cried as their father kicked her roughly, causing bruises she knew would appear later. But Eliza couldn't  take anymore, she was already so weak and injured and Angelica would be damned if she let her sister be hurt anymore. He growled and left the room, to do what the sisters didn't know. Angelica bit her lip gently as she gestured for Peggy to grab the phone that lay on the table nearby. Her arm hurt like a bitch but she knew it was nothing compared to her younger sister who was pale and bloody, clothes ruined, breathing shallow and no energy to fight or do anything really. Her sister was truly helpless. Angelica instructed Peggy to text Maria as she brushed the hair out of her sisters face to reveal a once perfect a pristine face turned into a bloody, beaten mess. It broke their hearts to see Eliza like this; sweet, innocent, kind Eliza.

It had all started because of what goddamn Alexander Hamilton done last night, or rather caused today. You see, Alexander was Eliza's best friend. Or at least he had been. He was also dating John Laurens, whose father less than favoured gay people. The couple were reckless with abandon, or at least Alex was. Eliza and John always loved that about him, they didn't realise it was one of his worst qualities in actuality. Now because of this, he wasn't as careful as he should've been for a supposedly secret relationship...which led to Lee and Seabury, some of the worst people you could ever imagine meeting, discovering their relationship. And in discovering it, they also got photographic proof. And they made sure to let the two know of this, cue Alex stressing out and John worrying a hell of a lot. That is until, with an evil glint in their eyes, they proposed the photos wouldn't be released if they gave them something as good as this...

Alex and Laurens were sitting in Alex's room, contemplating the events of earlier. Knowing his love all too well, John could tell he was thinking about it. He looked him in the eyes, speaking "Do not. Do. Anything. Alexander". Alex nods "I promise I won't John" and John speaks again, his belief in Alex slightly wavering "Alright. Don't you dare do anything stupid to save me though, I mean it" He pecks his lips and Alex smiles. John remembers about his French club he had to go to and reminded Alex that he had to go. "I gotta go. French club. I'll see you later though yeah?". Alex, slightly annoyed he had to leave but understood, replied with a "Yeah, see you later" and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. He watched John walk out his room, giving him a small wave before he began to think. That was never a good thing as it meant he had a plan which was the opposite of what John wanted. After a while, he had his plan but he gulped, beginning to think his plan fully through and starting to feel guilt. 'No, no, just gotta keep John safe' He pushed everything to the back of his mind and grabbed his phone to execute his plan.

A.Ham -) Dickbag 1: Lee, I have something if you promise not to release those photos

Dickbag 1 -) A.Ham: Oh? And what's that

Alex took a deep breath as he typed out his next message. 

A.Ham: You know Liza?

Dickbag 1: Goody two shoes Schuyler? Of course

A.Ham: Don't call her that.

Dickbag 1: Sorry princess

He groaned at his phone.

A.Ham: Well...

A.Ham sent a photo

Dickbag 1: Goody two shoes Schuyler is dating a /girl/? 

A.Ham: Don't. Call. Her. That

Dickbag 1: What'd you care Hamilton? You just outed your best friend. Or sorry, future ex best friend

The realisation hit him. He had just outed Liza, his precious Liza. He had to stop his damage.

A.Ham: Lee. You can't run those photos 

Dickbag 1: Too late, little miss perfect is being ruined now. All. Thanks. To. You.

A.Ham: I just want to protect Laurens. But I can't hurt Liza either. Don't run them

Dickbag 1: Sorry no can do. Adios

Dickbag 1 has gone offline

"NO. NO. NO" Alex screamed, groaning. "Fuck! Stupid me!" He hit himself, groaning in frustration. Martha Washington, his adoptive mother heard him and walked upstairs, knocking gently and sitting on his bed. "Alex?" She spoke softly and in her motherly tone. "Mom, I majorly fucked up". "What'd you do hun?" Alex took a deep breath as he recounted everything that had happened to her, feeling ashamed the whole way through.


	2. The Story Continues

Eliza always had a kind soul. She was sweet to everyone, always tried to be friendly and helpful to everyone, done her best in school to achieve her straight As. She helped her friends with their grades, trying to help them improve because she was truly that kind. She helped Peggy look her best and pick out clothes that would love amazing on her and she would always tell her one of the most important things Peggy remembered; be you. She loved spending time with her sisters, and one of her favourite times was helping Angelica bake. The two loved to make a variety of things and their family was more than happy to try everything they made. Some people questioned her authenticity and whether she really was nice or if it was an act but anyone that spent enough time with her knew it wasn't an act. Maria knew it wasn't an act the moment they locked eyes in the hallway two years ago. It had been love at first sight and while Eliza had believed in it and Maria hadn't, they both knew what it was. Their friends knew it was too, especially her sisters who were very supportive. She truly loved Maria and would do really anything for the girl. However Eliza and her sisters all knew what her father would say so they kept it quiet. For Eliza though, Maria always told her she'd wait an eternity and she meant it. On the whole, Eliza's life was pretty great and she was enjoying it. Little did she know the horrors that awaited her...

As Eliza walked into school, her classmates glared at her. She furrowed her brows in utter confusion until she saw the photos on the floor. It was a cute little photo of Maria and Eliza pecking each other's lips, barely kissing. It was a nice day and she had allowed Alex to take it...Alex. She didn't allow him to share it with anyone, he was the only one with it. He done this? Her best friend? Her heart broke and she burst into tears, running away. She ran into Maria, tears clouding her eyes and looked at her. She went to speak but she burst into more tears and Maria held her close, rubbing her back softly trying to calm her down. After she had stopped crying, Maria led her to Angelica and Peggy. Angelica immediately hugged Eliza close and Peggy spoke softly saying things like "Im so sorry sis" caringly. "Alex.." She squeaks out before bursting into tears again. Angelica growled and held her baby sister close. As she saw Alex walk in, she whispered to Eliza who nodded and let go of her, clinging onto Maria and Peggy who held her close in a hug. Angelica stormed up to him, she was absolutely furious.

Alex had always tried his best in life. Tried to work hard, be a good person, be a good friend. He cared for the people around him immensely. But you see, Alex was prone to making mistakes. A /lot/ of mistakes. And this is one of his biggest ones. His best friend, or soon to be ex best friend, had sisters that cared about her immensely. Angelica, her eldest sister would literally kill anyone that hurt her and Peggy would destroy you with her words. And his boyfriend cared for Eliza a lot as well. As did /all/ of their friends. Who wouldn't, she was kind and lovely and very friendly? But the person that would kill him the most? Maria. Maria loved Eliza more than anything in life and Eliza loved Maria with the same passion and regard. He had only see very few couples that shared the same love and happiness they shared. So if any of them found out what he'd done, he'd be dead. He couldn't live without them so he ignored Marthas advice to tell them what he'd done and apologise profusely. He would just try and get through school and never tell them. Boy would he regret that decision...

Angelica stormed up to Alex, her face evidently showing she was /very/ pissed off. "WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK ALEXANDER?" She shouted at him, thrusting the photo into his chest roughly. He was very surprised and he looked at her stuttering "W-what?" "YOU. FUCKING. CUNT. YOU OUTED /MY/ LITTLE SISTER. AND /YOUR/ BEST FRIEND. OR SORRY SHE OBVIOUSLY WASNT IF YOU COULD DO THIS TO HER YOU BLOODY SCUM!" Alex felt very guilty and ashamed but spoke up anyway "I-I didn't want this to happen! I just...I was threatened!" Angelica growled at him and jabbed a finger into his chest "We're your friends you're supposed to ask us for help! NOT BLOODY DO THIS!" He sighed and nodded "I'm sorry..." She glared at him and raised her fist, punching him in the face hard "Sorry. Does. Fuck. All. Alexander" She spits the words at him and strokes back to her sisters and Maria. John walked up to him, having seen the whole debacle, with tears and pain in his eyes. He looks at Alex, looking as if he was about to cry "Alex..how could you? Especially to Eliza, especially when you said you wouldn't" "John..my precious Laurens. I'm so sorry" He felt bad. He felt bad for hurting Eliza, for hurting their friends, for putting Eliza in danger. "Alex...I'm sorry we're done" He cries as he speaks, looking Alex in his eyes. Alex shakes his head furiously, he couldn't lose John "No. No. No. John..don't do this" John cries harder "I can't trust you..I'm sorry Alex" and he turns around running off. Alex never cried but right now, he cried harder than he had ever cried before. He held his cheek, which stung painfully and the tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Well done" He can hear Burr and Jefferson say. Laf and Herc shook their heads at him, sighing and walking off. Theo, Sally and Dolly look at him at sadly. He had truly ruined everything. Way to go Alex.


	3. Still Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still helpless. But it's in the good way this time around.

Philip Schuyler cared for his family, a lot. He adored his little girls and he wanted the best for them. He was heartbroken when his one true love, the mother to their three beautiful little girls, Catherine had died. It had destroyed but he needed to be strong for them. He had always wanted the best for all three of them but ever since she had died, he had only strived for them to get the best. His absolute main focus was getting them on track for the perfect life and getting them the best things in life. The best grades, the best college, the best husband. He wouldn't, he /couldn't/, let anything ruin the lives his daughters all deserved. If he did, he could never live with himself knowing he hadn't gotten the best for his and Catherine's daughters. Which brings us to now, the horrible situation we started in...

After Peggy had texted Maria, she put the phone down. Philip came back into the room, a leather belt in his hand. He roughly pushed Angelica away, ceasing Eliza's protection and brought the treacherous belt down on Eliza. He done it over and over, kicking her at the same time. Their cries carried on for several minutes until Peggy screamed at their father. "IS THIS WHAT MOM WOULD WANT?" She screamed, tears rushing out her eyes. She had been six when their mother had died. She might've known her for less time than her sisters but it still hurt a lot to lose her mother, she just didn't show it. He stopped the attack and looked at her "I just want perfection for you girls" He spoke, the sincerity evident in his eyes. "She wanted us to be happy dad" Angelica spoke up, her tears having stopped but only just. She had been eight, going on nine at the time of her mother's death and while she didn't understand it as well as she might've now, she understood it as well as she could and she understood it better than her sisters. "I know" he says, his voice breaking. He had never been able to truly show the pain his wife dying had caused him, he had always had to be strong for his girls. But If you looked into his eyes, you could see the unadulterated pain and heartbreak he carried with him. "Dad put the belt down" Angelica reasoned, still very cautious. He nodded, placing it down and bursting into tears. He couldn't quite remember when he cried last, it must've been around ten years ago. Catherine's funeral. The last time he truly showed any sadness or how greatly it had affected him. His daughters must have just forgotten how truly damaged he was at the funeral, he didn't blame them. They were young at the time and it had been a while. He looked at Eliza, his little girl beaten at his hands and cried more. He looked up at them, still crying "I'm so sorry". "Dad, the most important thing is getting her to hospital okay?" Peggy says, still scarily worried for Eliza's health. He nods and grabs his phone, calling 911 as quickly as he could. He needed to focus on Eliza's safety and health for now.

Maria had never been truly understood, not until she had met Eliza. She had a complicated home life; her father leaving when she was young and her mother having to have a multitude of jobs to just barely support them. It left the poor woman so tired and she never really had much time for Maria, even though she would love to have spent time with her daughter she truly couldn't. Maria didn't hate her for it, she had a lot of love and respect for her mother and considered her truly inspirational. It just made her a little upset when she couldn't talk to her mom about stuff and all her friends could. The second she had locked eyes with Eliza though, she knew it was true love. She might've not really believed in the concept but she knew that's what this was. However the thing was, they were both girls which greatly confused Maria. And seeing as she couldn't really talk to her mother, she was even more confused. Something, however, call it mothers intuition, made Maria's mother speak with her daughter. It hadn't been a long conversation and her mother had never actually outright said it but her words had. 'Maria just know your mother will always love you. no matter what. I know we don't get the chance to talk really but I'm proud of you and I love you sweetheart'. Maria could recall those exact words, they gave her the courage she needed to approach Eliza and do something about her feelings. Eliza was beyond happy she'd done something and so was Maria. They'd been happy ever since then and she truly loved Eliza. Which is why her mind began to worry and her heart began to pound when she received a text from Peggy...

Maria's phone lit up to show she had received a text and she looked at it. The ID came up as Peggy and Maria raised a curious eyebrow before clicking on the text. As soon as she read it, she knew Eliza was in danger. There was only three words, 'She needs you', but Maria /knew/ Eliza was in danger. And she was going to get there as quick as she could. She didn't have a car, she was saving up for one and she was almost there but that didn't help her right now. She chucked her shoes on and darted out the house, shouting a goodbye to her mom as she ran to Eliza's. She ran and ran, panting and aching, pain coursing through her body. But she didn't stop, she wouldn't stop, not when her precious Liza was in danger. Her drive and the adrenaline coursing through her body overcame the pain and brought her to the Schuyler mansion. She saw an ambulance and Liza being lifted into her and a tear fell from her eyes. The pain was stinging worse than before, trying like a bitch to get her to give up but she didn't and she ran over to the ambulance. She panted as she got in and took Eliza's hand gently, a few tears still falling. The paramedics went to argue but one look from her told them everything and they got in the ambulance. With one of the paramedics in the back of the ambulance and Maria also there, there were was one last space and Angelica opted Peggy to go. She knew Peggy was worried for their sister and as much as Peggy wanted to go, she knew Angelica would be a better choice. So she shook her head and told Angelica to go, a soft but firm and almost commanding tone in her voice. Angelica nodded and got in the ambulance, waving a small goodbye to her sister. Peggy told her they'd be there as soon as possible and Maria gave her a tiny wave as well as the paramedic shut the door and they drove off to the hospital as soon as possible.

When they arrived there, they rushed Eliza inside and tended to her. Maria, Angelica, Peggy and Philip all waited anxiously in the waiting room. None of them could bear to lose her and when they were told they could see her, Maria almost wept, Angelica felt incredible hope, Peggy felt incredible happiness and Philip felt immense guilt but also so much relief it was impossible to describe. They walked into the room and saw Eliza lying there. Maria sat next to Eliza and smiled at her as she opened her eyes, pressing a soft kiss to her lips lovingly. Eliza kissed back gently and Angelica, Peggy and even Philip smiled at the sight. Eliza was okay. They were still helpless. But it was in the good way this time around.


End file.
